youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
A Heroes's Life
Thebackgroundponies2016Style's movie-spoof style of 1998's Disney and Pixar film, "A Bug's Life". Cast *Flik - Ansi Molina To The Wayne *Princess Atta - Agent Xero Modifyers *Dot - Sophiana Is Here Again *The Queen - Queen Delighful 7D *Alphie - Bernie and Sharko *Dot 's Boyfriends - Mac Foster 's Home For Imaginary Friends and Dipper Pines Falls *Mr. Soil - Mad Jack The Pirate *Dr. Flora - Marie Celeste Express *Thorny - Grim Reaper Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Cornelius - Mr. Henry Teacherman Test *Ant who scream I'm Lost - Mo Skito Yeah Cartoons *Ant that gets tired - Buck Tuddrussel *Hopper - Grim Gloom 7D *Molt - Vlad Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Thumper - Skur and Monster *Axel and Loco - Mad Hammer Brothers Life as a Teenage Robot *Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco - Dan The Man Wacky World of Tex Avery *2 Grasshopper that Dot overhearts - Black Hat Villainous and Lord Boxman K.O. Let's Heroes Be *Blueberry Troop Kids - Lincoln Loud Loud House, Chowder, Rob The Robot R.O.B, Anabel, Steven Universe, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Powerpuff Girls and Timmy Turner OddParents *P.T. Flea - Grunkle Stan Falls *Francis - Batty Koda The Last Rainforest *Slim - Tom Cat Jones *Heimlich - Elmo Aardvak *Dim - Sharko and Sharko *Gypsy - Sylvia Over Yonder *Manny - Rapido Ratz *Rosie - Mewsette Purr-ee *Tuck and Roll - Daggett Doofus and Norbert Foster Beavers *Files at the Circus - The Amoeba Boys and Gangreen Gang Powerpuff Girls *Fly Brothers - Ozzy and Strut Land Before Time II; The Great Valley Adventure *Baby Maggots - Leif and Lexx Loud Loud House *Harry and Bug Friend - Ko and Radicles K.O. Let's Heroes Be *Cricket with Kid Pull My Wings Off Sign - Meddlen Meaodws *Mime Bug - Sy Lantz Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Crockroch Waitress - Uncle Grandpa *Thud The Big Fly - Lord Hater Over Yonder *Bird - Carnotaurus Dinosaurs *Baby Birds - Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike Land Before Time *Grasshoppers - Eldwin Blair, Wall, Mr. Master, Axel and Rod Skidmark, Metal Breath and Burlap Boys Hi Puffy AmiYumi Gallery Ansi icon.png|Ansi Molina as Flik Agent Xero.png|Agent Xero as Princess Atta Sophianna.jpg|Sophiana as Dot Miss Keane (TV Series) (1998).jpg|Miss Keane as The Queen Bernie.jpg|Bernie as Alphie Mac by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dagqo9u.jpg|Mac Foster Sherman-the-mr-peabody-and-sherman-show-90.4.jpg|Sherman as Dot 's Boyfriends Mad-jack-mad-jack-the-pirate-6.22.jpg|Mad Jack as Mr. Soil Marie_Celeste.png|Marie Celeste as Dr. Flora Grim Billy and Mandy.jpg|Grim Reaper as Thorny Drac TV.png|Dracula as Cornelius Mo Skito.PNG|Mo Skito as Ant who scream I'm Lost Buck-tuddrussel-time-squad-1.41.jpg|Buck Tuddrussel as Ant that gets tired grim-the-7d-25.7.jpg|Grim Gloom as Hopper Vlad-lead-sucker-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-46.5.jpg|Vlad as Molt skur-nerds-and-monsters-0.29.jpg|Skur as Thumper Black Hat (Villainous).png|Black Hat Boxmore Infomercial 17.png|Lord Boxman as Axel and Loco Dan-the-man-the-wacky-world-of-tex-avery-41.2.jpg|Dan The Man as Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco bc911031c57f5b593c14debdae5520ffd6c7712f_hq.jpg|Mad Hammer Brothers as 2 Grasshopper that Dot overhearts Lincoln Loud.PNG|Lincoln Loud Clyde McBride from the Loud House with Shampoo.png|Clyde McBride Bd26628d657723ef554a614ae4c1bff1--chowder-cartoon-old-cartoons.jpg|Chowder Rob the Robot - color.jpg|Rob The Robot Anabel tvrtb f 004.jpg|Anabel Char 39160.jpg|Pupert Pesky 3 Amigonauts banner 3903.jpg|Herby, Kirbie, Bert, Cutie Mark Crusaders excited Crystal Empire S03E11.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders Timmy-turner-the-fairly-oddparents-94.3.jpg|Timmy Turner as Blueberry Troop Kids S1e11 stan teases gideon.PNG|Grunkle Stan as P.T. Flea Mr. Woop Man 0.PNG|Mr. Woop Man as Francis Batty Koda in Ferngully the Last Rainforest.jpg|Batty Koda as Slim Jeff.jpg|Jeff the Spider as Heimlich Sharko .jpg|Sharko as Dim Sylvia.png|Sylvia as Gypsy Rapido 432 320-1-.jpg|Rapido as Manny Jenna-balto-5.8.jpg|Jenna as Rosie Daggett Doofus and Norbert Foster -Angry Beavers-.jpeg|Daggett Doofus and Norbert Foster as Tuck and Roll Bandicam_2016-06-14_17-04-35-555.jpg|The Amoeba Boys Pui.jpg|Gangreen Gang as Files at the Circus Ozzy_and_Strut.png|Ozzy and Strut as Fly Brothers lexx_and_leif_loud_by_cruelladevil84-daofr66.png|Leif and Lexx Loud as Baby Maggots Barrels and Crates 82.png|Ko and Radicles as Harry and Bug Friend Meddlen Meadows (Cartoonstitute).png|Meddlen Meaodws as Cricket with Kid Pull My Wings Off Sign New York Mimes.PNG|Sy Lantz as Mime Bug UncleGrandpa.png|Uncle Grandpa as Crockroch Waitress S1e9b Lord Hater doing a little dance.jpg|Lord Hater as Thud The Big Fly Carnotaurus.jpg|Carnotaurus as Bird JOTB PrehistoricPals.jpg|Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike as Baby Birds A Grave Mistake.PNG|Zombies Eldwin-blair-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-0.87.jpg|Eldwin Blair Axel and Rod Skidmark.png|Axel and Rod Skidmark Burlap Boys.PNG|Burlap Boys S2e5a mandrake.png|Mandrake Bendy-fosters-home-for-imaginary-friends-29.1.jpg|Bendy Aku.jpg|Aku Nergal-the-grim-adventures-of-billy-and-mandy-4.29.jpg|Nergal Boogeyman.png|Boogey Man Jack-O-Lantern (GAOBAM).png|Jack O'Lantern Flowershirt-welcome-to-the-wayne-5.09.jpg|Flowershirt Masterson.jpeg|Masterson Thespy.png|The Spy from Apartment 8I Cia do Mal.jpg|Ms. Mister Billy Swift Dr. Stinger Genghis Fangus Magiswordspirates.png|Pirates The Vampires (Welcome To The Wayne).PNG|The Vampires Deadly_Six_Attacking.png|Deadly Six Tumblr os4rycbLLK1vbey5vo1 1280.jpg|Homeslice Cole Lampkin Brobot Boom-boys1-1280x720.jpg|Colonel and His Henchmens Scientists.png|Scientists 687px-S1e3 wax figures 6.png|Wax Figures Loboto.png|Dr. Caligosto Loboto S1 E20 Mr. Rosby 4.png|Mr. Rosby QfM_42_Keep_the_moustache.png|King Nixel CountVenamus.png|Count Venamus Goofball John Mcgee.jpg|Goofball John Mcgee Ryder-wander-over-yonder-81.1.jpg|Ryder Screenshot (864).png|Professor Tite-Gripp Inkwood-Current.jpg|Inkwood voltar-league-of-super-evil-71.7.jpg|Voltar doktor-frogg-league-of-super-evil-8.08.jpg|Doktor Frogg red-menace-league-of-super-evil-86.7.jpg|Red Menace doomageddon-league-of-super-evil-5.92.jpg|Doomageddon as Grasshoppers Zig & Sharko - Sable émouvant - Zig.png|Zig as Woody in Ottakes Category:Thebackgroundponies2016Style Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:A Bug's Life Movies-Spoof